


Hooked on Classics

by supergeekytoon



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Classical Music, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Pre-Mission: Impossible - Fallout (2018), Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Voice Kink, auralism, sound kink, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergeekytoon/pseuds/supergeekytoon
Summary: Auralism- (n.) Noun. a sexual fetish defined as sexual arousal or excitement caused by sound.A night at the opera takes an interesting turn at the hands of one, Benjamin Dunn.





	Hooked on Classics

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY A CONVO I HAD WITH @DEMIGOAT ON THE BENTHAN DISCORD SERVER.  
> (I was possessed by this idea in the middle of my film class and I had to write it up Oh, School Is Fun™)  
> I really have no explanation beyond that, other than yes auralism is a thing. 
> 
> Look Y'all are sleeping on the fact that Ethan Motherfreakin' Hunt felt the need to say "Nice Tux, By the Way" To Benji in the opera house Because a) he's still trying to stay in hiding and saying that made Benji whip his head back faster that pistol whip would and 2) His disaster Bi is showing. LIKE NO OTHER EXPLANATION.  
> Anyway, this took, longer than I thought it would so here for those of y'all who are interested, here's my first smut piece.  
> (p.s. The title comes from a song that's in the American Made soundtrack which fuckin slaps, go watch American Made it is so good. Tom Cruise in a Plane selling drugs and having sex its a wild ride. )  
> Comments are always welcome! I hope you all enjoy.

 

Benji Dunn loved classical music. He’d go so far as to say that it was his greatest love, outside of Ethan Hunt himself. The soothing tones of Chopin often accompanied him as he drifted off into deep slumber. The energy of Beethoven and Tchaikovsky filled his ears with motivational energy allowing him to finish many a paper in his Oxford years. And the romantic tones of Mozart, well that was between him and whichever religious traditions he happened to break.

 

He and Ethan had been finally able to take a week’s vacation after non-stop missions for almost five months. They planned out their downtime well, Ethan finally taking out most of his possessions out of storage and bringing them to their apartment. Benji was able to update the security system of their cozy home and they went to the local Ikea and bought new decorations to make their apartment feel more like a home.

 

Ethan got to sleep well for once and Benji was able to feel him close without the ever-present fear of death that had permeated their relationship. Though they were so caught up in the mundane aspects of home life, they had forgotten to have a “proper” date night. Ethan noticed this and managed to wrangle two highly valuable tickets to the opera house in order to rectify the situation. He had remembered the disappointed tone of Benji’s voice when he had explained the true nature of those opera tickets he had sent. It was about time he finally took Benji out to a proper opera house. Benji was ecstatic, swearing his undying love to Ethan and pulling him into a tight embrace.

“How did you even manage this?”

“Oh well, I know a guy.”

A night at the opera. No assassins, no mysterious women, no chancellors, and no explosions. Hopefully.

Benji smiled brightly and prepared for the evening ahead of them.

 

* * *

 

It was nearing the time for the scheduled intermission and Ethan was itching for a break.

Ethan Hunt was, if not patient, stupidly brave in the face of a challenge. He would climb mountains, scale the tallest buildings and even fly a helicopter with no training in order to get the job done. But tonight, was not one of those nights. Even if it was of his own making.

He could never appreciate the opera or classical music in the way Benji could. Though his lack of appreciation was not what was distracting him on the night.

 

No, he was distracted by the way his boyfriend looked in that tailored tuxedo, black, perfectly showing of his lean figure and tall stature.

 

Ethan had more than a few regrets in his life, one of them being that he was not able to enjoy Benji’s wardrobe choices, in Vienna, for more than a few seconds. He hadn’t seen him in six months and the first thing he sees him wear is that. It took all the self-control in the world not to pin him to the nearest wall and have his way with him. But that was in the past. And tonight, things were different. For one, they were an actual couple. And secondly, no mission, meaning that once they got home it was up to them how the evening would proceed.

So that’s how Ethan found himself, quickly losing interest in the show below them with his handsome boyfriend sitting beside him, quietly enjoying the show. Oh, how the mind wanders, quickly becoming dissatisfied. Ethan shuffled in his chair again becoming more and more restless by the minute. If only the intermission were now so he could just pull Benji into a closet, but that wouldn’t fly. He had to be patient, but by god, even torture was quicker than this.

 

* * *

 

Benji had noticed the way Ethan’s leg had started shaking up and down, he always did that when he got fidgety.

“Are you ok there? You seem a bit… jumpy.”

Ethan blushed “Well, I must confess I can’t get into this as much as you can.”

“Well, I suppose we could leave a bit early…”

“No, no no. It’s ok I’m just a bit _distracted._ Don’t mind me. I want you to enjoy yourself.” He smiled attempting to calm his leg so as not to bring so much attention to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was to cut Benji’s night short, this was for him after all.

 

Benji leaned in and kissed him on the cheek as his hand began to gently caress Ethan’s leg causing it to begin to still. He noticed Ethan’s sudden stillness, suspicious, he asked Ethan what he was being distracted by.

 

“Ethan,” he paused smiling “Why exactly are you distracted?”

 

Ethan turned to whisper in his ear, his voice low and raspy

“I’m just thinking about my beautiful boyfriend, and what we’ll get up to when we are alone tonight.”

They locked eyes for a moment, Benji’s with a lustful glint and a twitch in his hand.

Benji leaned into Ethan’s ear, his voice low and husky at the drop of a dime. Benji’s hand had moved to his inner thigh, continuing to gently stroke it.

 

“Ethan, I promise if you sit still, I will make it worth your while.”

 

Ethan held back his breath and nodded “Whatever you say, Benji.”

Benji then turned back to the stage below them, silently excited

 

And for a few minutes, Ethan remained still, attempting to regain his focus on the performance below them, but Benji’s hand was still caressing him. Then as though on cue, he began to fiddle with the zipper of his pants, just as the next act began.

 

Ethan was getting hard, struggling to maintain his focus on anything except on the way Benji’s rough hands gently stroked his inner thigh. Ethan let out a whimper, unable to control his excitement and arousal.

 

Benji kept his attention focused primarily on the show below them, and he quietly admonished his partner.

“Ethan please, I am trying to focus on the show. If you could settle down a bit that would be lovely.”

 

Ethan’s face turned to look at Benji. “That is d-decidedly, difficult Benji.”

 

Benji finally turned to look at Ethan in the eye, his baby blues glimmering in the light. He could never say no to those eyes. Benji motioned for him to shush and lightly placed his finger on Ethan’s lips.

 

“Shh, please for me my love,” Benji smiled coyly “Can you do that for me, Ethan?”

 

Ethan smiled nervously, turned on by the way Benji had managed to maintain an air of nonchalance.

 

“Well, I uh, I suppose I could try.”

 

“Good. Now I need you to stay quiet, no matter what. Do you understand?”

Benji’s eyes had locked onto Ethan’s, as he continued to stroke his thigh, moving closer to the zipper of Ethan’s pants.

Ethan nodded eagerly, feeling like putty in Benji’s hands.

 

Benji returned his attention to the performers below and in one swift movement undid the zipper of Ethan’s pants and reached inside. Ethan held back a gasp, looking straight ahead.

 

“N-no matter what, hmmm. Is that what you said?”

 

Benji smirked, “Yes if you make a noise I’ll have to stop. You wouldn’t want to disturb the other patrons, now would you?”

There was something intoxicating about the way that Benji had said that. Coy, forceful, and a bit demanding. It excited Ethan, the mere idea of being obedient to such an impossible command. The way Benji pretended to be oblivious to the way he provoked Ethan's excitement made him even weaker in the knees.

Benji let go for a moment, turning to look Ethan in the eye  dropped his sultry tone. He continued in his normal speaking voice.

 

“Now, Ethan, are you comfortable? Would you like me to continue?”, he needed to be sure Ethan wanted to do this.

“We could put a pin in this and wait until we are home. It’s up to you my love.”

 

Ethan kissed him, almost too quickly, pulling him close by the collar of his shirt.

“Yes. I want this.”

 

Benji smiled again, his voice became much more forceful and authoritative “Then, tell me how much you need this.” It wasn’t a request, it was a demand.

“Say it like tonight’s our last night together. Say you want me all over you.”

 

Ethan attempted to regain an air of composure, being ordered around by Benji always made him hot under the collar. Well, if Benji was going to play like that, so would he. So, Ethan did as what he was told, hoping to destroy Benji from the inside out just as he was doing Ethan.

 

Ethan leaned in, lowering his voice down so that it was raspy. “Benji, I need you. I don’t just want you touching me. I _need_ it. I adore the way your nails dig into my skin and the warmth of your tongue in my mouth. The warmness of your breath down the nape of my neck. Your body on mine. I need you as much as I need oxygen to breathe.”

Benji spoke again, feeling aroused by the control he was exerting over Ethan.

“Tell me why I should touch you if it matters so much.”

“How?”

He leaned into Ethan’s ear

 

“I want you to beg for it, Ethan. I want to know how desperate you are.”

 

“Benji, please,” Ethan’s voice came out as a whine. “Please, just, I need it so bad.”

 

“What is it that you need, my love? You know how I hate it when you are vague. Look me in the eye and tell me what you want from me.”

 

Ethan whimpered quietly, “B-Benji, I need you to touch me. I’m getting so hard, and you are the only one who can like…Oh Fuck, Benji. I- I just need you to pleasure me with the hand you have on my cock. I want you to jack me off.” He uttered the last sentence with a cocktail of frustration and arousal.

 

“Well, since you’ve done what I asked, I suppose I’ll do what you’ve asked. Now, do you remember what I told you?”

 

“No moaning.”

 

“Good.”

 

He gently gripped Ethan’s cock, smiling and filled with lust. Benji pulled out Ethan’s cock from his pants beginning to massage it from the head as to allow for it to lubricate the skin. He began to work his way down the shaft carefully and slowly. As he did Ethan’s face grew redder and redder, stifling back his moans and panting. Benji’s hands were careful despite the roughness of his skin. Benji continued to go slowly up and down, knowing the way Ethan liked to touch himself. He studied Ethan’s face carefully, hoping to see any signs of pleasure on his face. Ethan bit down on his bottom lip, he held his breath back, careful not to let a sound escape.

 

Benji took satisfaction from the way he was able to turn Ethan on this much. How he was able to satisfy his partner and closest friend. How he knew all his innermost secrets on how to destroy Ethan Hunt with pleasure. It aroused him, intoxicatingly so. Benji turned his seat around to face Ethan’s directly. With his free hand, he grabbed Ethan’s outer thigh.

“Can you spread your legs for me please.”

Ethan did as he told instantly, leaving him open and vulnerable to Benji’s whims. Benji situated himself comfortably between Ethan’s legs. Ethan steadied himself on Benji, placing his hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes taking in every sensation his body was feeling. He breathed in the smell of Benji’s cologne on his neck. It smelt of sandalwood, it felt calm. He felt like home. He could hear how Benji hummed along to the music but not mindlessly so. It was as though he was uniting two of his great loves into a new experience. Ethan looked at the way Benji still remained alert to the opera going on around, how he had probably memorized each movement of music and how he remained attentive to each melody as though it was seducing him, like how Benji had spoken to him earlier.

“Oh Ethan,” Benji whispered “If only you could see how beautiful you look like this,”

He traced Ethan’s earlobe with his index finger and then lifted his face holding up Ethan’s chin between his index finger and thumb. Ethan’s green eyes opened staring at him with pleading desperate eyes. “Oh? Do I look beautiful?”

Benji let out a chuckle, “More than that, My love. If only you could look at yourself at this moment. The lights gently illuminating your face. If only you could see how helpless you look, suppressing your reactions like this.”

 

“What’s exciting you more, Benji, the opera or me?” Ethan looked around. The opera house was grand, beautiful. Filled with people appreciative of fine arts and here Ethan was, his attention being focused in solely on Benji. His lover, his confidant, his entire world. And he was competing with an invisible force for Benji’s attention.

 

“You seem so desperate to keep me quiet… I wonder if, you love the opera more than me.” He joked, in the end, it didn’t truly matter.

 

Benji stayed quiet, absorbing the moment. Knowing that the intermission was soon to arrive he finally decided to ramp up his methods.

“Ethan?”

 

 

“Y-Yes, Benji?” Ethan attempting to remain as composed as possible while getting a hand job in an opera house

 

“My love, the way this song ends is going to be good for the both of us. You know why?”

“Why?”

“The note is loud enough so that your moans can’t be heard by anyone else, and you are doing quite an admirable job keeping quiet.”

 

“And how is it, umm, good for uh, you e-exactly?”

 

“Because I’ll be able to hear my two favorite sounds in the world at the same time. Orchestral music and my lover moaning uncontrollably by my hands. Do you know how much I love the sound of your moans? The way your throat vocalizes the pleasure you experience into a beautiful melodic sound. Ethan, your voice is my favorite thing.”

 

Smiling slyly as he continued to grope Ethan’s cock, twisting his wrist as he moved his hand up. He could hear the way Ethan’s breath would hitch and the tiny, almost silent moans that had managed to slip out. As the song intensified so did the speed of Benji’s hand.

 

“B-Benji” Ethan spoke in a groan that came deep from his abdomen. He was reaching closer and closer to climax. “I’m go- Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

 

Benji spoke softly, forcing Ethan to listen for his voice.

“Just hold on, Ethan, Only a few more beats”

 

The violins raised up and the cymbals clashed. The drums kept their steady beat and finally:

 

“Ethan, it’s time”

 

And right on cue, Ethan leaned into Benji’s ears, his moans loud and uncontained. It was as if time had slowed down into a moment of pure ecstasy. Ethan’s back arched as he came into Benji’s hand, some of it getting on his trouser pants.

 

“Oh god, Fuck, Benji.” Ethan dissolved into a series of soft whimpering and cursing, each sound desperately spoken into Benji’s ear. Ethan leaned back into his chair, breathing heavily and smiling. Benji pulled away and stood over his partner, his hand sticky and warm. With his clean hand, he cupped Ethan’s cheek pulling him up for a kiss. As they parted, Ethan panting for air. There was a loud voice. “There will now be a short intermission. You are free to move about.”

 

Ethan smirked, quickly shuffling his dick back into his pants and zipping his fly up.

He stood up grabbing Benji’s wrist.

 

“Let’s freshen up a bit. Then I’ll show you what I can do. Would you like that?”

 

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

 


End file.
